Pawns of the Game
by QueenKat666
Summary: Elia Devenny was the unknown bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. Prince Doran Martell kept her secret due to the fact that her mother had a hidden heritage. To keep her safe and avenge the death of her namesake a marriage alliance is made between her and Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Elia Devenny was the unknown bastard daughter of Oberyn Martell. Prince Doran Martell kept her secret due to the fact that her mother had a hidden heritage. To keep her safe and avenge the death of her namesake a marriage alliance is made between her and Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark. As the game begins secrets are revealed and Elia and Jon must learn to love in a dark world.

Elia – Adelaide Kane

* * *

 **One**

 _Winterfell_

 _Eddard Stark gazed down at the sleeping baby boy who looked so much like his sister as his wife silently joined him. He had made a promise to his sister on her death bed to protect the child at all cost but he could not lie to his wife and Catelyn had been understanding of the grave situation._

" _He looks exactly like Lyanna but that could change as time grows," she whispered sounding wise beyond her years._

" _I know," he acknowledged quietly._

 _Catelyn hated the war that had broken out because Lyanna Stark's foolishness. She should have just done as expected of her and her brother and father would be alive but then Catelyn could not blame the girl for falling in love. As much as she wanted to hate the child she could not for no child should have to pay for the sins of the parent. Robert had been cruel and seeing that cruelty she had understood exactly why Lyanna had fallen for Rhaegar and ran away with him._

" _Robert must never learn who true parents are," Catelyn informed gravely._

" _I know and we will tell him the truth when the time comes," Ned said finally feeling older than his years._

Jon clashed swords with Robb's using all his strength smiling in victory when he pushed his brother to the ground. He pulled back knowing he already had more leeway than most bastards and pulled his brother up from the ground. Theon laughed in the background no doubt amused at his actions but Jon ignored him as he headed inside. He silently made his way through the halls stopping when he came upon Lady Catelyn.

"Jon you are hurt," she said concerned touching his arm.

"I am fine Lady Catelyn," he told her bowing.

Catelyn sighed knowing that despite the man years she had treated him like a son he had been affected by the harsh words of those spoken by the people of Winterfell. They dare not say a word around the family but she knew and she wished desperately that life could be different for the boy but he had to be protected at all cost.

"I have told you Jon to call me Catelyn," she reassured.

"Of course milady," he said looking at the ground not wanting to do that because he could already hear the whispers of the people of Winterfell.

Catelyn watched Jon walk off to see Maester Luwin and wished that there was another way. Soon he would have to be told she could feel it in the air but she was afraid because if Robert learned the truth then Jon's life would be in grave danger. She turned hoping that the time for truths could be delayed a little while longer because the game could be quite deadly.

~Pawns of the Game~

 _Dorne_

 _Doran Martell looked at the woman before him calmly as he thought carefully about the situation. He was hiding the anger he felt towards the treatment of his sister Elia and her children. The woman revealing her truth had complicated matters and drew his attention away from more important matters. He formed a plan in his head of revenge and smirked knowing it was a brilliant one._

" _The girl will be named Elia," he said giving her a hard look, "You will go into hiding with her in the North until such a time I declare otherwise. You will live in Snow Rock with a trusted friend. I have plans for that child understand that."_

" _Of course," she said looking ahead steely determination in her eyes._

" _A seer standing in front of me with my brother's child asking for help," Doran mused softly._

 _Aria Devenny knew that this was the only viable option for her daughter and hoped that one day Elia would forgive her. She had seen what would happen if Oberyn found out about his child right away and had to do what was best for her precious babe. Doran had his reasons for helping and she could see that he was planning to use it to his advantage later on and just hoped that Elia would be prepared to be a pawn in the game._

Snow Rock

Aria closed her eyes knowing it was time as she clutched the letter from Doran in her hand tightly. She had done her best to explain the whole situation to her daughter as the child grew but now Elia was a beautiful girl of ten and six her fate decided by her uncle who sought revenge for what happened to his sister and her family. The game could be a deadly thing and despite the fact that Doran was doing this for his own gain he also just made her daughter's life not only difficult but very interesting indeed. Aria knew that she would soon die and only hoped that Elia forgave her for the news she was about to receive.

"Elia darling we must speak," she ordered seeing the concerned looked that Sir Arthur Dayne sent her.

"Of course mother," she said with a frown her brown eyes narrowed in concern.

"I have received a letter from Prince Doran," she explained, "You are to be wed to Ned Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow."

"Has Ned Stark agreed to this alliance?" she asked tensing her eyes becoming hard reminding her so much of the Red Viper.

"Yes he has," she answered waiting to see her daughter's reaction.

"It seems my fate has been sealed then mother but then again I think we both knew that one day this would happen as you have told me many times," she spoke coldly.

Elia knew she was being harsh and that her mother had no choice in the matter but it was unfair that her life was not in her own hands. She walked to her bed chambers knowing that very soon she would be married to a man she did not know. The Starks despite having sided with King Robert during the war were honorable but that did not mean much to a scared girl. Elia had been named after the lost sister of Doran and Oberyn Martell and the story of her namesake was a horrific one. From the beginning her life had been one of a pawn and now this was just that much more confirmation that she was a pawn in the game of thrones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 _I know the truth of Jon Snow's parentage. Agree to the marriage alliance of Elia Devenny and Jon Snow and I won't say a word._

 _Prince Doran Martell_

Ned Stark held the letter in his hand knowing that the decision had once again been made for him. He doubted that Doran Martell would actually tell Robert the truth but at the same time he could not take the chance. The game was a tricky one and the time had come for Jon to learn the truth especially if he was to be prepared to be married to this girl.

"It is time Lyanna I just hope he forgives me," he whispered to the wind praying to his sister.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon entered his father's study wondering why he had been sent for. He looked into the eyes of his father, eyes he had inherited or so he had been told by many and saw something in them that made him pause. His father was looking at him gravely like the Seven Kingdoms was on his shoulders and he waited with baited breath.

"Father you sent for me," Jon greeted.

"Yes Jon there is something I must tell you of grave importance," Ned started trying to find the strength to tell him the truth.

"What is it father?" he asked worried.

"You have always known that Lady Stark is not your mother but I kept the full truth from you for your own protection. It is time I tell you who your parents truly are," Ned revealed.

"Who are they?" he asked wide eyes filled with confusion.

"My sister Lyanna Stark is your mother and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is your father. Robert decided to believe that my sister had been kidnapped but that was not the truth. She committed but one act and that was falling in love with a married man. I found her being guarded in the tower holding you in her arms. She knew that she was dying and all she wanted was for you to be protected. I made her promise that I have kept and will continue to keep till the day I die. She loved you with her dying breath," he finished softly feeling sad at the thought of his sister.

Jon didn't say anything feeling as though the world was closing in around him. He had known that Lady Catelyn was not his mother but she treated him kindly despite the shame he brought to the family and now the man that he had looked up to for so long was not his father. He turned running and not stopping until he had reached the woods letting the tears fall trying to face the few simple truths that had been revealed.

He was a Targaryen.

He was Rhaegar Targaryen's son.

Lyanna Stark was his mother.

He was still a bastard.

He wanted to tell someone but the thought of telling Robb had made him pause not because he did not trust him but because of King Robert. Jon remembered the way his father had warned him of the hatred that Robert held towards the Targaryen line. He swallowed knowing that he had to keep this secret if only to protect not only himself but his family as well. He felt truly alone for the first time in his life and there was nothing that could change that.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon walked back into his father's study feeling tired and ashamed. Ned Stark was honorable and despite having every reason to tell the truth he lied to keep him safe. He did not hide the truth from Jon out of spite but hid it out of love and concern for his safety. He still considered the man to be his father and nothing would change that.

"I came to apologize for earlier father," he said softly a small smile on his face.

"You have no reason to apologize," Ned told the boy loving him like a son hoping that Lyanna was proud of him.

"If Rhaegar did not kidnap my mother or rape her then why did Robert still kill him?" Jon asked.

"The truth wouldn't have changed anything in his eyes. He would have killed Rhaegar anyway just for the simple truth that Lyanna was no longer his. My only comfort was that your mother did not live to learn the truth about what happened to Rhaegar, Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. She would not have forgiven herself," he said sadly a sigh escaping him.

"Why tell me now?" Jon asked knowing there had to be a reason.

"Prince Doran Martell has sent me a letter telling me that he knows the truth about you Jon and the only way he will keep quiet is if I agree to the marriage alliance between you and Elia Devenny of Snow Rock," Ned revealed.

Jon sighed closing his eyes knowing that they must agree to it. Robert would have his head if he learned the truth. It seemed that despite everything Jon was just another pawn in the game of life, the game of thrones and he would be lucky if it did not destroy him irrevocably.

~Pawns of the Game~

Doran sighed knowing that after so long it was time to tell his brother the truth. He knew that unlike him the Red Viper was slightly more volatile about information but he was in no way stupid. Oberyn could be a deadly opponent and Doran was no fool in thinking that once his brother learned the truth he would be facing the wraith of the Red Viper as well as that of his nieces. He looked up as his brother walked in giving him a glare for interrupting him to which he just smirked.

"I have news dear brother," Doran started by way of greeting.

"What news is so important that you had to send guards after me?" Oberyn asked curious and a little angry but he kept himself in check.

"We finally have the chance to set in motion a plan for revenge," Doran revealed.

Oberyn tilted his head wanting to hear more but the more his brother spoke the more he wanted to reach out and strangle Doran. He was furious, livid and if not for the fact that he refused to be a kinslayer his brother would be dead right now. He shook his head in disgust knowing that even if he left for Winterfell now he would not make it in time to stop the events his brother put into motion but a Martell always remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Elia pulled the strong of her bow back pausing to take a deep breath counting her heartbeat. Finally she fired hitting her target like she always did and felt the frustration slowly leave her body. The game was one nobody could escape but she had thought that she would not be a pawn. She understood that her mother was just doing her best to protect her but never knowing the truth of who her father was as well as living in hiding and being betrothed to a man she had never met scared her. She could feel the gaze of her mother on her but she ignored it continuing on with practicing her archery.

"She is a strong warrior and a beautiful woman," Sir Arthur Dayne noted standing beside the woman and child he had protected for many years.

"I know that this seems cruel but I have seen her future. She will fall in love with Jon Snow and together the two of them will find justice for their families and defeat the darkness coming," Aria said wisely.

"Does she know about her father?" the knight asked smiling as he saw her perfect form.

"No she does not. I have never told her for fear of how she would react. My sight only allows me to see so far and every time I would look to see my daughter's reaction I saw nothing. It seems the Old Gods do not want me to know. I do not have much longer promise me that you will protect her," Aria begged her most trusted friend.

"I promise child," Arthur reassured feeling older than his years but knowing that the destiny of Elia was a long way from the way the Seer spoke.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon lit the candle placing it in the hand of his mother as he looked at her figure. Everything was so confusing for him and try as he might he could not make sense. Ned Stark was not at fault no matter how much he wanted to blame the man that he thought of as a father for lying. His mother had begged for his safety with her dying breath and it had been granted no matter the price.

"She was a beautiful woman," a soft voice spoke.

"He never talks about her," Jon told Catelyn seeing her step up beside him.

"Lyanna is a difficult subject for Ned," Catelyn started with a sigh remembering, "I do not want to speak ill of the dead but she was also foolish and sometimes did not think but that is what love does to a person."

"I just want the truth," Jon begged her.

"Lyanna had been betrothed to Robert because of the friendship shared between him and Ned. She did not love him and while he was not a horrible man to her she knew he was not something she wanted. When she fell for Rhaegar she was foolish because the moment she had told her father she did not want to marry Robert the betrothal would have been broken. Instead she ran without a word and the Mad King killed Brandon and your grandfather," she explained, "Ned found Lyanna dying with you in her arms and he knew by just looking at you the truth. She begged him to keep you safe and he made his promise. I wanted to be so angry but I looked at you and saw an innocent babe. I thought of telling the truth about you but then Robert told stories of how he took pleasure in the death of Elia Martell and her children. That moment revealed to me that I had to keep the lie to protect you."

"Was Rhaegar a good man?" Jon asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes he was unlike his father. Rhaegar loved both Elia and Lyanna just as he loved his children. He was a brave man, a strong warrior and smart," she revealed, "You are much like him in some regard. You are the strongest warrior we have even more so than Robb."

"Thank you," he whispered trying not to blush.

Jon stood in silence with a woman he had thought was his stepmother but was in fact his aunt looking at the crypt of his mother. He had been reassured in hearing the type of man that his biological father was but that would never take away the fact that for so long it had been Ned Stark that was his father and nothing could change that.

~Pawns of the Game~

Oberyn held his paramour close in his arms his eyes closed in sadness. After the anger had disappeared and he had heard his brother's reasoning he understood the secrecy but it did not change the facts. He sighed knowing that he would be leaving for the North because he would know Elia no matter what and he would make sure that her husband understood he was to respect her.

"I will be heading north to Winterfell," he spoke finally.

"I know," Ellaria spoke smiling at him.

"I will know her and I will make sure that Jon Snow knows to treat her with the respect she rightly deserves," he swore his voice hard.

"Do you think he is really the son of Ned Stark?" she asked curious because she did not.

"No I do not think so. Doran revealed to me that he had received a letter from our sister where she spoke about the love shared between Lyanna and Rhaegar. She gave her blessing for them to be wed but after that we do not know since she was raped and the life of her as well as her children had been taken," Oberyn revealed to her his voice dark knowing one day he was going to have his revenge.

Oberyn sighed knowing that Doran had used his daughter and Jon Snow in an attempt to seek revenge. The fact that Ned Stark agreed to the marriage after receiving the threat was fact enough but that was not proof and it was wrong to use children as pawns in the games of their parents. He just hoped that his daughter somehow found happiness in an impossible situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Elia arrived in Winterfell a month after receiving the news and sighed knowing that she needed to give her future husband a chance. It was not his fault that they were to be married nor was it his fault that she had been lied to most of her life. She stepped out taking Sir Arthur Dayne's hand and saw his kind smile that reassured her she would be okay. Her mother had chosen to stay at Snow Rock which only fueled her anger. She immediately saw an older man with dark hair past his shoulders and eyes the color of winter.

"Lady Elia it is a pleasure to have you," he greeted kissing her hand.

"Thank you Lord Stark," she said bowing her dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"This is my wife Lady Catelyn Stark," he introduced her to a woman and Elia could see her Tully features. The woman offered her a kind smile but she saw the guarded look something the young girl did not blame her for.

"Pleased to meet you," she said bowing as well knowing that trust had to be earned.

"This is my son and your future husband Jon Snow," he introduced her to next.

Elia met winter eyes and found herself wanting to get lost in them. He seemed to have a guard around him as well as fierceness. He had dark curls and he stood tall like the warrior he was. There was something in his eyes though that told her he was not just a Stark but she ignored it for now. He kissed her hand and she had to bit her lip at the way it felt never having felt anything like it. He smiled kindly at her and despite the introductions she was lost having only eyes for him.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon tried to remember the words that had been spoken to him warning to be careful around the girl but he couldn't help what he felt inside. Everything in him told him that he could trust Elia and that he could very easily love her. She held herself tall like a warrior and treated the family with respect but also did not take anything. He had never been with a woman before finding the ones he had met to be too quiet and demure. He had always imagined any wife of his to be strong, stubborn, outspoken and a warrior.

"Jon can you teach me how to shoot the bow?" Bran asked him taking his hand and trying to drag him away making him smile.

"Of course Bran," Jon told the boy he thought as of a brother.

Jon smiled at the progress that Bran was making knowing the boy felt frustrated with himself for not being a perfect shot. He was upset because Arya was a better shot than him but try as he might nothing could reassure Bran that it would take time and patience. The arrow missed the target once again and Jon sighed gripping the young boy's shoulder.

"Bran nothing is achieved overnight," Jon said kneeling down, "The first time I practiced with the boy I almost took father's head off. Instead of yelling at me he told me that no one is a perfect shot and that wielding a bow takes many years and patience. You have to remember that sometimes to beat an opponent is not to be stronger than them but sometimes faster or smarter."

"Wise words," a soft voice spoke from behind them.

Jon turned to see the soft smile of Elia and found himself getting lost in her brown eyes. She surprised him by wearing britches and a silk tunic made to her form as well as a clock for the cold. Her dark hair was braided with strands falling over his face and her skin was tan despite having lived in the north for many years.

"Are you an archer?" Bran asked her looking up at her like he was embarrassed.

"Yes I am," she answered kneeling to the ground as well, "My mother feared for me because she wanted me to be a proper lady but I was strong willed. She told me that I could not learn to fight so I defied her by sneaking out during the night and taking the bow. My guard Sir Dayne found me and talked to my mother for me. She promised to let me learn the bow as long as I completed my studies to be a lady."

"Arya would like you," Bran determined making Jon want to laugh.

"Listen to your brother Bran he is right," Elia said laughing, "I almost hit my knight when I was first learning."

Bran seemed to take the encouragement and he turned back to the target taking a deep breath. Jon stood up taking a step back to watch his cousin sad that they weren't truly brothers but in his heart he knew he would always think of them as such. He held out his hand relieved when Elia took it and stood with him. He went to let go of her hand and was surprised when she held onto him making him turn to look into her dark eyes.

"I would like to have a good respectful marriage. I know I do not love you but I hope to one day," she said softly.

"I would like that as well milady," he whispered feeling himself blush.

"I hear that you are the best warrior that Winterfell has to offer," the young woman made conversation both of them watching Bran take his time.

"If I am the best it is only because of the teachings of my father," Jon told his future wife trying not to take too much credit.

Elia could see that her future husband was embarrassed and smirked wanting to tease him. The blush covering his face was light but it made her want to have him in bed just to see the things he could do. She use to hear whispers from other women that the best men in bed were usually the quiet ones or the ones that were modest. She was thankful that instead of seeming upset at the knowledge she was not just a lady but a warrior he seemed excited, if the tent in his britches was anything to go by. The hand in hers squeezed like he was trying to reassure her and she smiled at that taking a step closer to him knowing that even if it was not love that at least they respected each other and cared for one another. It surprised Elia that after only a day of knowing this man she was already falling for him and feared that he did not feel the same but she did not have to fear anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Elia laughed as she was led by Jon with her eyes closed so it did not ruin the surprise. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and leaned into him as he helped her avoid a thick branch. Finally after what seemed like forever they stopped and she waited with baited breath for the go ahead to open her eyes. The past few weeks had been wonderful and she knew that once her mother arrived in mere days that she would be lost in an array of wedding plans so it warmed her that the man she was quickly falling for arranged for time alone.

"May I open my eyes now?" she asked feeling him move away from her.

"Yes milady," he whispered sounding like he was still close to her but not touching her.

Elia opened her brown eyes to find that her betrothed had led her to the woods where he had set up a picnic. A thick fur cover lay on the ground with food and she was touched by the gesture. Words escaped her as she tried to think of something to say and felt tears fill her eyes as she turned to look into blue eyes seeing that he was taking the silence the wrong way.

"I am sorry if this is not," Jon started to say looking down at the ground worried that he had offended.

"It's wonderful," she finally said finding her voice, "I am sorry I was so amazed by the sight that I could not find words to speak."

"It's the least you deserve," he said looking into her chocolate eyes wishing he could just get lost in them.

"You might want to be careful Jon Snow I am quickly falling for you," she warned in a whisper realizing what she had said and her eyes widened afraid as she tensed waiting for his response.

"I find I am falling for you as well which is why I must tell you something before we are to be wed," he told her suddenly afraid as well as he clenched his hands together so they were fists.

Elia frowned worried but seeing that he was afraid she stepped closer taking his hands in hers and running her thumbs over the clenched knuckles. Taking a chance she leaned up until their lips met and kissed him lightly. She felt the connection and despite wanting to deepen it she kept it soft that is until her betrothed moved and took her breath away. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to his body so she could feel every muscle and found it was a perfect fit making her want to melt into it. She did just that gasping when she felt his hardness and Jon used that to his advantage to deepen the kiss invading her mouth with his tongue. She moaned moving her hands so that they were wrapped around his neck digging her nails into his skin grounding herself against him. Nothing he told her could be so bad that she would not love him and his fear was not needed.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon had been surprised by his future wife's reaction to the truth about his parentage. She had merely kissed him softly on the lips and reassured him with her words that it did not matter to her either way because she had fallen for him. He wandered the halls of Winterfell after having escorted Elia back to her chambers and found himself looking for his father. Ned Stark wasn't his father biologically but he had loved him as such and did everything in his power to protect him therefore making him a father.

"Jon," Ned greeted his nephew.

"I never really told you how I felt after learning the truth," Jon started pausing to find the right words.

"I understand the shock it must have been," the older man said softly fearful.

"I do not think you understand what I am really trying to say. I know that my true parents are Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen but at the same time they are not my real parents. You are still my father and that is not going to change because I know the truth. You came home with me in your arms claiming I was your bastard son. I understand that Lady Catelyn knew the truth but I know it wasn't easy. My whole life the only thing you have done is love and protect me. You are my father," Jon told him tears in his eyes.

"And you will always be my son," Ned said pulling the young man into his arms trying not to cry.

Jon knew that he was a man and as such should be strong enough to stand on his own but it was a great comfort that despite knowing the truth Ned still considered him a son. He stepped back looking into eyes that were much like his own seeing the proud look in his eyes. The two men shared a smile before departing for their duties knowing the love they shared would not be changed.

~Pawns of the Game~

Aria sighed bundled under fur cloaks as she felt a vision coming on. She held up a hand as her two guards stopped to set about setting up camp. She looked out over the lands of the north wishing she could be back in Dorne once more. Aria was thankful that her guards were quick and she hurried into her tent to quickly remove her cloaks and lay on the cot. She shivered feeling her head scream in pain as the vision clouded her mind.

" _You should have told me Aria," Oberyn told her his voice cold cutting her to the core._

" _I did what I had to," she swore feeling the pain through her body._

" _You are a lying," he started to yell at her only to be stopped by a knife to the throat._

" _Get the hell away from my mother," Elia ordered._

 _Aria took in the sight of her daughter standing guard with a knife to her father's throat protecting her. She felt tears fill her eyes but not from the sight more from the sickness she felt. Her death was here and it was all wrong, she needed to make amends with her daughter but then she heard Elia's words and it settled her pain._

" _She might have lied to both of us but she is the woman that has protected and loved me her whole life. Show some respect for my mother Prince of Dorne," Elia ordered her eyes narrowed._

Aria gasped clenching her hands around the edge of the cot as the vision finished and the pain in her head did not go away. She wanted to cry out but she had years of experiencing the never ending pain. It warmed her heart to know that when she died her daughter would still love her and forgive her for the lies that she had told to protect her life. Aria just hoped that the path of fate kept on track for the moment so that she may see her child one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

The wedding was about to take place but all Elia could do was look to her mother and see that something was bothering her. She knew visions plagued her mother making it hard to sometimes concentrate but she looked so frail and weak that it frightened her. She held her tongue though because she could see the determination in her eyes and her mother wished for today to be a good day for her. She held her mother's arm as they walked through the Godswood and she felt her heart flutter when she saw her husband to be standing there. The ceremony passed so quickly for her because all she saw was Jon and the moment she felt his lips on hers nothing else existed.

"Are you well?" he asked her holding her as she gripped his arm.

"Yes husband let's celebrate our marriage before the bedding," she whispered.

"Father has made it so that there is no actual bedding ceremony but there must still be proof," he whispered leaning close to her ear and she tensed feeling the heat pool as his breath hit her skin.

"Thank you husband," she was able to get out finally gripping his arm.

Jon smiled at her and she grinned at him as they entered the hall of Winterfell and were met with cheers. The two of them sat together for the feast, which while not the greatest, was still beautiful and it was thanks to the hard work of Catelyn. She kept glancing at her mother seeing her sad expression and sighed wishing that she could make it go away. Elia knew that it had to do with something concerning her biological father but she did not know who he was nor did she want to ask.

"Husband will you honor my mother with a dance?" she asked giving him a look.

"Of course wife," he said a small smile on his face understanding her concern when he saw the look on his good mother's face.

Elia watched her husband ask her mother to dance and the saw the look Aria sent her but she ignored it giving her mother her own pointed look. She smiled when her mother and husband started dancing and sighed seeing some of the sadness evaporate in her mother's eyes. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and looked up to see her good father standing above her a smile on his own face and if she had not been told by Jon himself about his true parentage she would never have guessed that Eddard Stark was not his father.

"You are good to your mother despite not knowing the truth about your father," he noted.

"She loves me, there is not a malicious bone in her body," she said looking back at them.

"May I have the honor of dancing with my good daughter?" he asked holding his hand out.

Elia held back a comment about him not technically being Jon's father but remembered her husband had told her that in his heart Ned Stark was his father. She smiled at him as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She laughed as he spun her around and he smiled kindly at her. She could see that he loved Jon with everything in his heart and that the lie was not one out of anger or maliciousness but because he was trying to protect the young man that had grown to be a wonderful young man.

"May I cut in father?" a voice asked making them pause.

"Of course Jon," Ned said stepping back.

Ned stepped back away from the dance floor and watched Jon with Elia. Jon was his son in his heart and he prayed to the Gods that his sister forgave him for any mistakes he made. He felt his wife step up beside him but kept quiet for a moment. He saw the love they held in their eyes for each other and knew that they had fallen hard for each other despite the fact that this wedding was one out of duty. He wrapped an arm around Catelyn and felt her lean into him as they observed the husband and wife before them.

"I begin to wonder who Elia's father is," Catelyn noted.

"I can make a guess Cat given whom I received the letter from but we must be careful. Robert can not learn the truth about either of them otherwise we might have a war on our hands," Ned warned.

Catelyn looked up at her husband and could see that he believed the words that he spoke. She could see the fear in his eyes and turned back to look at Jon praying to the Gods that the king did not learn the truth about who Jon's parents really were. Robert had been driven mad when Rhaegar had taken Lyanna that was what he believed anyway, and went as far as condoning the death of Elia Martell and her children. What happened to Elia and those children was monstrous, something she never wished on anyone. The Mountain had raped Elia and tortured those children before killing them, it was the reason that Ned still claimed Jon as his son and Gods help them should Robert learn the truth.

~Pawns of the Game~

Elia was nervous as her husband led her down the corridor to their chambers trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Her mother as well as Lady Catelyn had warned her that it would hurt at first but it could be pleasurable. She knew that Jon would take care of her and she trusted him but that only helped her nerves slightly. He paused before the door looking at her a deep, thoughtful look on his face.

"We do not have to do this," he offered not wanting to hurt her.

"I want to but I am filled with nerves," she said leaning into his strong body remembering many had told her that he was the best warrior in Winterfell.

"I promise to take care of you," he whispered cupping her cheek.

"I trust you," she told him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jon didn't turn around as he opened the door staring intently into her dark eyes wanting to get lost in them. Elia gasped in surprise when her husband picked her up and she moved her arms to wrap around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. She tangled her hands in his dark curls her eyes falling closed as he kissed her passion fueling them. She set her feet on the ground laughing as her husband struggled with her dress before finally pulling it free. She felt like her body was on fire as he removed her clothing until she was bare before. He pulled away from her looking at the body in front of him enjoying the curves. He groaned when her hands moved to remove his tunic and he threw it. She opened her mouth to say something and he moved not knowing what else to do kissing his way down her body until he reached her sex.

"Jon," she gasped in surprise and pleasure as his tongue caressed her in the most intimate places.

Elia opened her mouth trying to speak only she could not find words instead wrapping her hands in his dark curls as he stroked a bundle of nerves that made her see white spots in her visions. She moaned as she found her release feeling weak in the knees and felt her husband's arms wrap around her as he moved up her body to pick her up. He set her carefully on the bed of furs and she knew right then that even if there was a slight pain she could not asked for a better husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Elia woke warm and feeling safe a hand running through her long dark hair. She kept her eyes closed burying herself in the chest that had become her pillow. She had been right in that there was pain but there was so much pleasure in love that it had consumed her body. She felt more connected to her husband and wouldn't change that for the world. She opened her eyes and moved her head to meet blue eyes.

"Good morning wife," he greeted his voice deep.

"Morning husband," she whispered.

Elia leaned up so their lips met and she moaned as he bit her bottom lip deepening the kiss further. She moved so that she was straddling his waist and leaned down. They were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. The pair pulled away to look at each other both contemplating ignoring it but decided against it knowing that it would not help.

"Soon," Jon told her as they both moved to stand and dress.

"I look forward to it Jon," she smirked at him.

Jon groaned knowing that today was going to be a long day until he could once again hold his wife in his arms. He shook his head as he let the maids in sighing knowing that the day had started when all he wanted to do was spend the day in bed with his wife. He growled under his breath when he saw her smirk at him and shook his head.

~Pawns of the Game~

Elia frowned as she sat waiting for her mother to speak. Her mother paced the chambers glancing at her like she was worried about what she would say. She sighed trying to be patient but this silence was testing her. She stood up walking over to her mother and taking her by the shoulders stopping the incessant pacing. Her mother seemed surprised looking up at her with blue eyes that showed she was afraid.

"Mother please tell me what is bothering you," she begged a little annoyed.

"I must tell you the truth about your father," Aria informed her tattoo.

"Then just tell me," Elia told her a frown on her face.

"I met your father in my travels and I fell hard for him. He was charming, smart, and exotic especially to me. He was from Dorne and already had a paramour but I did not care. Soon he became devastated when he learned of the deaths of his sister, niece, and nephew. He left with his paramour in a state of grief taking time away and I was left alone in Dorne. My gift was a secret to many and only few knew including your father and his brother. When I learned I was pregnant I went to his brother and he sent me north informing me that neither you nor your father could know the truth until after your wedding. Your father is the Prince of Dorne, Oberyn Martell," Aria revealed to her daughter.

Elia stepped back dropping her hands from where they had been holding her mother by the shoulders. Her mother made to step towards her but she shook her head glaring. The situation was nothing like Jon's. Jon had to be hidden because he was a Targaryen who Robert would kill on site but there was no reason to keep her from her father. She turned away leaving the room not wanting her mother to see her break down. She felt betrayed, angry and she didn't know what to do with this new information. Her whole life had been planned out like she did not matter at all but despite that she loved her husband and would not trade him for the world.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon tried to ignore Theon as he talked about his many whores but after awhile it just got old. The man loved women and seemed under the impression that he was better than everyone else. Jon tried to forgive his actions considering he was basically a hostage paying for the sins of his father but it was hard when his gut was telling him that this man could not be trusted. He heard his wife's name and looked up to glare at the man.

"So how was she?" he asked continuing on before he could say anything, "I bet she was nice and tight. A good virgin for you to have."

"Unless you want to lose a body part I suggest you hold your tongue," Jon warned using the kitchen knife which was dull to slam on the table next to Theon's hand causing said man to tense and shut his mouth.

Jon stood up before he could hear more of Theon's words knowing it would make him angry and headed outside. He took his sword and started hitting the practice dummy needing to release his frustration in some way before he exploded. He had been fine when he left his beautiful wife this morning but Theon constantly got on his nerves. The only reason he tolerated the other man's presence was because of Robb but now it didn't seem to be enough any more.

"You know that dummy has done nothing to you son," Ned Stark's voice broke through to him.

"Father," Jon said turning to face him looking sheepish.

"I have news from Dorne," Ned told him, "It seems that Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour are coming to Winterfell. They are a week's ride from arriving."

"Why would Dorne come here?" Jon asked confused.

"I have a feeling that whatever it is concerns Aria Devenny and your wife," Ned revealed to him.

Jon frowned at his father's words and worried that Dorne was coming here. He knew that there was a possibility that Dorne blamed Lyanna Stark for the destruction that had been caused even though the truth of the matter was that the blamed lied with the Mad King and the Lannister's as well as Robert. He shook his head praying to the Gods that this did not spell trouble for them.


	8. Chapter 8

I refuse to acknowledge that Jon Snow is dead. His death did not even make sense and it pisses me off. Robb, as painful as his death was, made sense because he did after all betray Walder Frey but Jon knew those criminals didn't like him yet he gets killed off while Cersei gets to live…fuck no! I am severely upset with Game of Thrones right now.

* * *

 **Eight**

Elia pulled the string back trying to take calming breaths as she released. The arrow hit the target but it was still sloppy something she never use to be. She growled cursing under her breath and grabbed another arrow. She knew that Jon was concerned because he had no clue why she was so upset but she could voice what was wrong not yet and finding out that Oberyn Martell was on his way here did not help matters. She was startled when she felt arms wrap around her but relaxed when she realized it was her husband.

"You are great with the bow my love yet you show anger and sloppiness now which can only lead to death in the end," he advised her holding her arms down trapping them so she could not move.

"My mother has lied to me my whole life," she growled struggling knowing it was futile.

"You are beautiful when angry Elia but I want the truth," he ordered.

Elia opened her mouth to say something only to gasp in surprise when her husband picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit his back with her fists only to hear his laugh and mumbled under her breath as he carried her through the halls to their chambers. The door was slammed close behind them and only then did her husband set her down on her feet. She glared at him only to have him give her a look of his own and she saw not only the wolf in him but the dragon as well, a fierce combination.

"Now tell me the truth," he ordered.

"My mother has lied to me my whole life. My father is Prince Oberyn Dorne and the only reason she has not told me before now is because she wanted to make sure this marriage couldn't be stopped," Elia snapped at him instantly regretting the implications behind her words.

"Are you saying you don't want this marriage?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Gods no Jon," she answered her voice dropping, "I just would have liked to know the truth."

"Sometimes the truth hurts more," he told her simply cupping her face with his hands.

"Love me," she begged her eyes closing.

"While that is a request I would love to uphold Catelyn has need for your help preparing for your father's arrival," he whispered his lips so close to hers.

"She can wait," she ordered her voice begging.

"As you wish my wife," he said simply.

Jon had seen the snake in her when she had been angry but then he saw the hurt behind everything else and knew that she wanted this marriage but she felt betrayed. He ran his thumbs under her eyes hearing the need in her voice. He had wanted her for days but she had been angry never telling him what was wrong but now he had her right where he wanted her. It would have to be quick, something he did not want because he wanted to enjoy his time having her but he knew if they took too long Catelyn or one of his siblings would come looking. He picked her up turning so that he could hold her against the wall. He kissed her holding her tightly by the waist as he pushed her skirts up. He groaned when he felt her hands brush against his member and he bit her lip enjoying the gasp it elicited from her. He used her distraction to enter her and stopped enjoying the tight heat he was met with. He set a rough pace never moving his lips from her and the nails digging into his neck drove him on until soon they were both reaching their release.

"Tonight I am going to take my time with you," he said trying to catch his breath.

"I look forward to it husband," she whispered burying her head to hid in his chest.

Sure enough Catelyn started knocking on the door ordering them out. The woman knew what the newlyweds were up to but she did not care. There was much to do and while she was elated that they were enjoying each other's company she also needed help with this feast. Aria had revealed who Oberyn was to her and Ned earlier and she understood Elia's anger she just hoped the girl did not hold it against her mother because the poor woman looked so fragile.

~Pawns of the Game~

Robb ran a hand over his face wishing his friend would just shut his mouth. He was jealous watching his brother and Elia together not because he wanted the woman for himself but because he wanted to find love like that. He heard Theon make another comment about Elia once again and he turned quickly grabbing his hand in a tight grip and twisting it. Theon looked at him surprised and quiet something that never happened but he did not care.

"You are my friend and he is my brother. Do not make me choose Theon because you will not like what I do," Robb warned darkly letting his friend go and watching him walk off in a huff.

"Are you sure that was wise son?" his father's voice asked from behind him.

"Yes I am father. Theon has been pushing the limits more so than usual lately and I refuse to let him treat my brother like that," Robb told his father turning to look at the Lord of Winterfell seeing the grave look on his face.

"I have news Robb," he informed hating what he would have to tell his boy.

"What news father?" he asked curious and having a bad feeling by the look on his father's face.

"Lord Karstark has sent word that he wants his daughter, Eleana betrothed. I am sorry my son but she is beautiful and I am sure you will grow to love her. She will be coming to Winterfell in a month's time to be a ward until her seventeenth name day when you two shall be wed," Ned informed.

"I always knew that I would not wed for love father," he informed the old man breaking his heart.

Ned sighed as he watched his oldest walk away knowing that every man should marry for love but he knew that if he left it for too long then Robert would force Robb into marrying a Lannister, something he did not want. The rumors he had heard about Eleana was that she was a beautiful woman and he was sure that his son would grow to love her like he grew to love Catelyn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Eleana Karstark looked out of her home into the night knowing her life was going to change completely. Her father had reassured her that the Stark's were not only good people but they were their allies and banner men. She sighed wishing that her life was her own but alas it was not. She brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder as her blue eyes looked in her mirror to take in her freckled face. A knocked sounded on her door and she wrapped herself in a clock to hide her night dress giving permission to enter. She smiled when she saw it was her brother Torrhen and saw he held a gift in his hand.

"Sister," he greeted seeing the fear in her blue eyes.

"Brother," she whispered still trying to wrap her head around everything.

"I know that this must be hard but I know Robb Stark and he is a good man. Besides sister if he hurts you I will maim him," he told her a smirk on his face.

"I knew you were my favorite for a reason," she laughed, "Though the gift helps."

"Cheek!" he exclaimed in a laugh of his own.

Despite the banter her brother held his hands out and she took the gift from him looking at it in curiosity. She opened it carefully seeing the box was small and gasped at what she found. It was a necklace that was so simple but she loved it for the pendant that it held. It was their house pendent a white sunburst and it always was on black but the pendent didn't allow for it so it was just the white sunburst. Eleana did not mind though because she loved it either way and she threw her arms around her brother hugging him knowing she would miss him when she was gone.

~Pawns of the Game~

Jon wrapped his arm around his wife to offer support and comfort knowing that she was still dealing with everything and he appreciate the way that his father and Catelyn were being so patient and understanding. The two of them had learned the truth shortly after and had understood Elia's anger so they helped in any way they could. Jon felt bad for Aria though because the older woman looked so frail and he just had that feeling that she did not have long in this world. Dinner was about to be served and Sansa was not in sight making Jon frown because she always acted the proper lady. As if the words had been thought guards ran in with a young girl he recognized as Jeyne Poole and he saw the tears.

"My Lord Sansa has been taken," Sir Rodrik said sounding grave.

"By who?" Ned asked a growl escaping him as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ramsey Snow," was the answer received.

"Father you must stay behind," Jon said immediately, "Ramsey Snow is the son of Roose Bolton. If you leave it might give Roose cause to come here with the intention of intimidating Robb or Catelyn. You must stay while Robb and I go after them with Rodrik. Besides I am the best fighter father."

Ned looked at Lyanna's son and saw not only the Stark shining through but the Targaryen as well. He was proud of this man that he thought of as his own for thinking rationally. He nodded his head in agreement feeling Catelyn fall into his arms and watched Elia comfort Jeyne with Arya's help. His children always fought but he was proud of the way that all of them rallied around each other in times of need. He closed his eyes knowing how cruel Ramsey Bolton was and prayed to the Gods that Jon and Robb found her before it was too late.

~Pawns of the Game~

Oberyn grumbled under his breath about the weather much to the amusement of Ellaria and his daughters. Only four of his daughters had decided to come but he was grateful anyway. Nymeria seemed thoughtful taking in the scenery her weapons hidden while Tyene, Obara and Sarella looked on at their father in amusement though all the sand snakes were on full alert for any not of enemy. Screams were heard causing the carriage to stop and they all looked at each other.

"How far are we from Winterfell?" Ellaria asked curious.

"Only a couple hours at most though it is almost nightfall," Oberyn answered.

Oberyn stepped out hearing the screaming and pulled out a sword noticing his daughters and paramour pull out their own weapons. They didn't have to wander far before they saw a man holding down a girl attempting to rip her clothes off. Oberyn moved quickly grabbing the man and holding a sword to his throat.

"It is not polite to rape boy," he growled hating rapists because of what happened to his sister.

"You do not know who you are dealing with," he sneered but dare not move.

The sound of horses could be heard and the Martell's looked up to see three men come through wearing the Stark sigil. The one with dark curly hair and blue grey eyes immediately drew Oberyn's attention because he knew this to be Jon Snow the husband of his newfound daughter. The man had a dark look in his eyes as he looked at the boy and came forward. The girl threw herself into his arms and he held onto her his care for her winning out of her his anger.

"It is alright sister," he reassured.

"He tried to rape me," she said just loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Robb take Sansa back to Winterfell now and have him prepare the dungeons for Roose Bolton's son," the man ordered.

"Jon," Sansa protested because he was the best warrior out of all the men in Winterfell, "You are the best fighter."

"Robb may not be the best Sansa but he is just as good now go with him while I take care of this monster," he told the girl pushing her towards the heir of Winterfell.

Jon turned to face the man holding Ramsey hostage and knew who he was. He was Elia's father and he sighed trying to control his anger because his father was the one that must pass judgment though he hoped that Ned did not let the fact that Ramsey's father was Roose Bolton sway him. Thinking off all the horrors that Ramsey had committed and almost done to his sister made him angry and he clenched his fists not knowing that his eyes had flashed violet for a brief moment and only those trained to look would have seen it.

"Jon Snow," Ramsey sneered, "A bastard much like me I'm sure you understand."

"I may be many things Ramsey but I do not rape the unwilling and I do not condone it. You are lucky my father is the Lord of Winterfell and not me because I would have you executed on sight," Jon said his voice cold as ice, "Now Oberyn Martell if you don't mind moving so I can secure the prisoner."

Oberyn had seen the truth to who Jon was and he kept quiet intrigued because he needed to know the man his daughter had married. He stepped back his weapon still out and watched as the boy was tied up and thrown at the knight that had stayed behind. Oberyn was intrigued indeed his instincts telling him that Jon was a good man but he waited to make his decision sharing a look with his daughters as well knowing that the rest of them saw the same thing he did and it would make an interesting game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Jon could feel the stares of Oberyn and his party but ignored it at the moment. He dragged Ramsey and threw him to the ground in front of his father waiting for the Lord of Winterfell to speak. His father stared into his eyes and the two of them had a silent conversation filled with understanding. Jon stepped back knowing his father was angry at what happened and felt Elia come to stand beside him taking his hand in hers.

"Take him to the dungeons," Ned ordered, "My daughter is more important."

Jon saw Ramsey's move before it came and cursed the guard that subdued him because obviously the chains were not enough. Ramsey reached into his pocket pulling out a dagger and threw it at one of the Sand Snakes who had her back turned. Jon did not see the strategy in that but it was Ramsey so there probably wasn't one. He ran pushing the young girl to the ground and grunting when the knife impended in his shoulder. He could feel the poison but Ramsey did not know everything like he thought because Jon did not fall to the ground.

"The stories are true," Ramsey whispered horrified as he was restrained.

"You mean the story that when I was a boy of only ten I was kidnapped and held hostage for days. The men decided poison would be more fun so every day for three days they forced the poison down my throat then followed with the cure hours later. They thought the effect of death was best not realizing that I would build an immunity to the poison. This poison is so rare that it can only be found to the North by the Wall. Those men died when my father and uncle found me. I was sick for two more days in a state of unconscious with my family thinking that I would die only I woke up with nothing wrong except I was now immune to one of the most deadly poisons in the North," Jon growled pulling the knife from his shoulder.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Ramsey screamed.

"No you were aiming for the daughter of Prince Oberyn of Dorne something that was not wise since if my father doesn't kill you he will," Jon said.

Elia surprised them all when she swung at him with a wooden sword knocking him down to the ground. She glared down at him as the guards dragged him inside and she turned her dark eyes onto him. The wound itself itched slightly but he was not affected and when his wife put her hand on his wound he put his own over hers. She looked up at him in concern and he starred at her as they held a silent conversation all their own.

"Saving your wife's sister is probably a smart thing Snow," Theon jibbed having come out sneering.

"I did not do it because of who she is Theon. Unlike you I do condemn everyone for the actions of one person," Jon growled annoyed with the man.

"Oh is your pretty wife not," Theon started and Jon knew what he would say.

Jon moved quicker than anyone thought he would considering the wound and knocked Theon to the ground in one move. The boy was now a bleeding mess with a broken nose and was struggling to stand. Theon turned to Robb for help but the heir just glared at him having warned him earlier. Jon knew he needed to rein his temper in but his wife deserved respect and looking at Theon Greyjoy only made him angrier. He stalked into the castle without another word.

"Men," Elia huffed rolling her eyes taking in the sight of Theon having to be picked up.

"I think my brother is a little protective," Robb joked coming to stand beside her.

"Your brother is most certainly that though he at least has sense," Elia spoke ignoring the presence of her father and sisters.

"You mean like you won't acknowledge the fact that your father and sisters are standing in our presence and you refuse to look or speak to them," Robb pushed trying to help his friend.

Elia glared at him her dark eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak only for her good brother to just leave them. She could feel their stares and sighed knowing she had to acknowledge them but it was all so hard. Her mother had lied to her and her father had never known of her presence. She wanted to be angry but without all of this she would not have met Jon or married him and she could not regret that. She finally gathered her courage and turned to face them finding the eyes of her father, eyes she inherited from him.

"It is nice to see that the North has not made you weak," he spoke not knowing what else to say.

"I may be a lady but I am not defenseless or senseless," she told him her eyes once again narrowing.

"Of course," Ellaria Sand said stepping up beside her lover trying to calm the situation.

"Your husband has saved me I owe him a debt," the one young girl spoke and Elia felt bad for not knowing her name but this was all so confusing.

"I dare say that I quite like him and he did save Tyene," another dark haired girl spoke and Elia could see that they all looked alike.

Elia sighed wishing her family was evil or something because it would make this so much easier. They were being kind and patient with her something she did not know how to handle. She remembered the advice that Catelyn gave her about making the first move and trying to deal because this was reality now and to trust her gut. Her gut was telling her that her father loved her and so did her sisters and their mother.

"Due to Ramsey Snow kidnapping my good sister the party for your arrival has been a little delayed I can show you to your rooms though," Elia said softly smiling at them.

Oberyn held back from taking her in his arms knowing that he had to take this at her pace. He could feel Ellaria's calming presence beside him and he held onto her hand as his new daughter led them through Winterfell all trying to think of a way to bond with the newfound member of their family. The Targaryen boy would need to be dealt with but Oberyn found himself liking Jon so he would live and if he could help him get revenge on his sister then so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Oberyn observed the boy knowing full well exactly who he was. The window obscured his view but it also hid him from sight. He felt Ellaria come to stand beside him and felt her wrap her arms around his waist from behind. He had wanted so much to hate the boy for destroying his family but he was not to blame. Rhaegar had been the one to stray from his sister and Lyanna had been the one to encourage him despite knowing he was married. It did not matter to him that Elia had offered her blessing in his mind they were both the cause of her death but Jon Snow was innocent in his parent's crimes and obviously loved his daughter completely.

"The boy is a dragon and a wolf," Ellaria commented.

"Yes he is and he will help us in one day taking revenge on the crimes committed against my family," the prince responded to her.

Ellaria hummed softly seeing that her lover respected the boy. She had to admit she liked him especially since he had saved her daughter without a thought to himself and loved his wife like no other. The boy seemed wise beyond his years and he was a strong warrior. Only time would tell how he would take to being a pawn in the game of life.

~POTG~

Jon could feel the stares of his wife's new family in the great hall and wondered what they knew or thought of him. He felt Elia squeeze his hand in comfort and smiled down at her. He saw Sansa cling to their father while Arya was talking with the Sand Snakes completely enamored. His gaze found Bran and he frowned seeing Theon push the boy outside but thought nothing of it. Arya ran after them gaining a disapproving look from Catelyn and he hid his laugh.

"Jon if you could please go reign in Arya for me," she begged.

"But Catelyn I don't think she can be," he joked with her smirking.

"The cheek," she said her gaze narrowed as she rolled her eyes and laughed lightly slapping his cheek.

"Well they are both Stark's," Elia continued the game grinning at him.

"It's the wolf blood my love," Ned smirked at her.

"I swear you Starks are just full of cheek tonight," Catelyn huffed dramatically.

The table erupted with laughter but it was soon interrupted by something more concerning. Arya's screams sounded and immediately everyone moved. Jon was the fastest and the sight he was met with made him grow with anger. Bran was on the ground holding his face with Theon standing over him while Arya was on the man's back. Theon threw the girl several feet and Jon moved grabbing his sword and bringing it to his neck stopping the man in his tracks because Theon knew he would be killed without a second thought.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ned asked his voice loud and commanding.

"He hurt Bran," Arya yelled struggling to stand.

"He hurt both of them," Jon stated his voice cold.

"The boy kept missing with the bow I thought a little encouragement would go a long way," Theon tried to excuse but it did not work.

"He is ten and when I was his age I missed the target so bad I almost killed father. No one is a perfect marksman at ten and you do not harm a child because of it," Jon told the boy his voice growing harder and it felt like his veins were on fire.

Ned could sense Jon losing control and he stepped forward, walking around the boy so that he was looking into the face identical to his sisters. He held a gasp when he saw the violet surrounding the outer edge of his eyes and instead placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. Jon took a deep breath when his father touched him and he looked at him with eyes begging forgiveness. The Lord of Winterfell saw this and nodded his head in understanding giving him a meaningful look filled with love.

"Jory take him to the dungeons," Ned ordered the knight.

"I can do better father," Bran begged like he didn't even realize he had done nothing wrong and it hurt them all.

Jon moved seeing the boy unable to move his leg hurt and he picked him up in his arms. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck burying himself there like a safety net. The small boy kept whispering how sorry he was into Jon's chest and Jon growled wanting to throttle Theon but decided against it knowing his little brother needed him right now. He turned and met the eyes of Oberyn Martell and saw the knowledge they held. The prince gave him a knowing look and Jon sighed knowing that he knew the truth of his parentage something that would cause problems.

~POTG~

The three men assessed each other as if trying to determine who was the smartest or the stronger one. Oberyn understood Ned Stark's weariness about the knowledge of Jon's parentage getting out but he did not want to harm the boy especially since his daughter loved him so much. He sighed knowing that he would have to be the first one to speak since the two Stark men had banned together.

"I wish Jon no harm nor will I tell of his true parentage," Oberyn started only to be interrupted.

"Then what pray tell Prince Oberyn do you want?" Ned Stark asked suspicious and made sure he was in front of Jon protecting him.

"Revenge," was his response.

The response was one that made Jon and Ned pause. They looked at each other knowing that he was speaking of Elia Martell and her children but now was not the time for revenge. The two Stark men who looked so much alike turned their questioning gaze upon the Prince of Dorne wanting answers before promises were made not realizing that far away a long thought dead boy was planning to come take what was rightfully his.


End file.
